Waking The Demon
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Todo le fue arrebatado, y en consecuencia todo sería destruido. /AU./Muerte de Personajes.
1. Despertando Al Demonio

**Los personajes de Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari No me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

Naofumi observaba las palmas de sus manos, estaban heridas y llenas de sangre. Su mirada no se apartó ni un solo instante, el color, el olor que inundaba sus sentidos.

_–¿Qué pasó?_

Se sentía entumecido, no podía sentir ningún dolor proviniendo de su cuerpo, pero la sangre estaba ahí. Dejó de mirar sus manos para tratar de encontrar la herida que drenaba su vida, pero no había nada, solo golpes y rasguños.

Mientras examinaba su cuerpo se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas. La pregunta llegó a su mente: ¿Por qué estaba de rodillas? ¿Por qué tenía sangre en sus manos? ¿Por qué?

Era extraño, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo, mucho menos de cómo había terminado en esa situación. De pronto, sus labios pronunciaron un nombre familiar…

–¿Raphtalia?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, tan solo un silencio sepulcral que no podía entender. No sentía, ni podía percibir nada, ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera escuchar algo?

Parpadeó con lentitud y trató de buscar respuestas mirando los alrededores. Inmediatamente todo llegó a él, cómo un destructivo tornado que hace pedazos una simple casa de madera.

Sus pupilas se estrecharon por la pesadilla frente a él, sintió cómo su pecho era atravesado por un agudo dolor, las heridas de su cuerpo ardían. Sintió un calor abrazador envolverlo, mientras las cenizas se esparcían por el soplido del viento.

–_No…_

La sangre en sus manos, por fin sabía de dónde provenía. En sus ojos estaba el reflejo de Raphtalia y Filo bañadas en su propia sangre, atravesadas por múltiples espadas.

El nudo en su garganta ahogó el grito de dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Sin saber cómo, se levantó y corrió hacia ellas. Las llamas a su alrededor se esparcían con rapidez, quemando los cuerpos de los soldados del reino contra los que habían luchado.

La coordinación en su cuerpo falló, haciéndole tropezar y caer cerca de los cuerpos de sus amadas "hijas". Un río de sangre fluía por sus ojos que se aferraban a una esperanza, la misma que desapareció al sentir lo frío de sus cuerpos.

–Ra…Raphtalia…

Su quebrada voz salió de sus temblorosos labios, mientras una de sus manos recorría su frío rostro. Las lágrimas de ella permanecían, acompañadas de una sonrisa que él mismo no se podía explicar.

Para hacer incluso el dolor más agudo, notó que ella tomaba de la mano a Filo. Esas alas blancas como un ángel estaban rotas y, al igual que su vestido, estaban teñidas del color rojo.

–Filo…

Cierto, ellas se aceptaron como hermanas a pesar de los roces al principio. Aprendieron a cuidarse la una a la otra, incluso al final siempre estuvieron unidas.

El recuerdo de ambas corriendo con una destellante sonrisa fue lo que terminó por romper su cordura, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Juró que las protegería de todo y de todos. Los resultados no podían mentir, había sido completamente inútil.

Naofumi abrazó el cuerpo de las personas que más amó en ese mundo infernal, y lloró con profunda amargura sin poder contenerse. La soledad lo invadió y seguidamente recordó la causa de todo su sufrimiento: El rey y su perra hija.

Los sentimientos de tristeza pronto comenzaron a tornarse en ira, la ira en deseos de sangre, venganza, quería que pagaran por lo que hicieron, ¡Los haría pagar por todo!

–_¿Quieres poder?_

Una cavernosa voz lo llamó, estando rodeado por una completa y profunda oscuridad.

–Sí.

–_¿Deseas venganza?_

La respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar, pero no cambió.

–Sí, deseo venganza.

El cuerpo de Naofumi comenzó a ser cubierto por una densa y oscura niebla.

–_Deja que la ira te consuma, desea el caos y la destrucción. El poder fluirá hacia ti conforme tus deseos sean más fuertes._

Su mente no podía hacer más que recordarle el rostro de sus amadas acompañantes sin vida, su amada familia, arrebatada por la codicia, el odio y estupidez de esa maldita gente. Los mataría, los haría arrepentirse desde lo profundo de sus corazones el haber nacido.

–Los haré pagar…

–_Sí, ¡deséalo con todas tus fuerzas!_

–¡Morirán!

–_Sí, sí. Todo será consumido, ¡TODO PERECERÁ!_

–¡TODO ESTE MALDITO MUNDO DESAPARECERÁ!

_**"Serie Demoníaca Desbloqueada: Escudo Del Rey Satán"**_

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el primer cap, Gracias por leer!_


	2. El Crepúsculo Sobre Melromarc

El reino de Melromarc era muy conocido por diversas razones, entre las más sobresalientes se encontraba la prosperidad con la que gozaban, y el hecho de que la máxima autoridad era la reina.

Desgraciadamente, cuando la reina se ausentó para tratar con la reciente catástrofe de la ola, el rey quedó a cargo de recibir a los héroes y entabló una enemistad con el héroe del escudo.

Desde el principio, el objetivo del rey era exiliar al héroe. Para ello se apoyó en su hija Malty, quién no dudó en lo más mínimo al momento de recibir las órdenes de su amado padre. A partir de ese momento, una cadena de sucesos se desató, todos con el mismo objetivo.

Su más reciente crimen, encubierto por todos en el castillo, era haber asesinado a las compañeras del héroe. De esa manera, podrían sentenciarlo por asesinar a sus esclavas y darle la pena de muerte. El plan había salido a la perfección, o eso es lo que pensaron cuando les reportaron el éxito de la misión encomendada.

Malty rió macabramente desde el fondo de su corazón, todas las piezas para ser la siguiente heredera al trono finalmente habían encajado. Su odiosa hermana menor también había sido asesinada en el proceso de la reciente misión, algo que el rey nunca se esperó y desató su cólera.

–¡Ese maldito escudo! Lo quiero muerto, mi preciosa hija… – lloraba desconsolado. –, ¡Quiero muerto a ese demonio del escudo!

–Lo haremos, padre. – Malty lo abrazó, fingiendo estar dolida.

Para dar la cereza del pastel, el resto de los héroes fueron convocados para informarles la situación que se había presentado.

–¡Ese maldito Naofumi! Raphtalia y Filo chan… incluso la princesa. – Motoyasu apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

–¿A esto llegaste, Naofumi? – Ren se preguntó, sosteniendo la espada que poseía.

–Es terrible, debemos…

–¡Lo mataremos!

Itsuki dudaba en apoyar las palabras de Motoyasu, pero debido a las circunstancias no podía refutar sobre su propuesta.

–Ese es el motivo por el que los llamamos, héroes. Debemos detener a ese demonio, no podemos permitirnos dejarlo libre y mucho menos vivo. Ese demonio… ¡Debe pagar por lo que ha hecho!

Todo esto sucedió la noche en que Naofumi Iwatani lo perdió todo una vez más. Todo le fue arrebatado, y en consecuencia todo sería destruido.

El tiempo fue insuficiente para proceder a la caza del héroe del escudo, pues la ola comenzó su asalto al reino una vez más. Lo que nadie sabía, es que en esta ocasión, Melromarc estaba condenado a su inminente destrucción.

Durante la dura batalla que se estaba presentando, los tres héroes que combatían se habían separado. Las bestias eran demasiado fuertes y sus ataques no eran completamente efectivos en ellos.

Itsuki estaba presentando problemas, ya que los enemigos lograban acercarse lo suficiente a él si se quedaba en un solo sitio, por lo que se vio obligado a moverse en cada momento del combate. A pesar de sus medidas había sufrido un par de rasguños y la situación empeoraba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

De pronto, un hueco se abrió entre las filas del ejército de monstruos. Itsuki notó que había alguien al final del pasillo que las criaturas formaron y supuso rápidamente que podría tratarse del comandante. Asi, con esos pensamientos disparó una flecha tormenta contra él.

–_Si puedo derribarlo, todo en este lugar habrá terminado._

La flecha atravesó el pasillo a una velocidad que no sería perceptible para cualquiera, pero sin que nadie se lo esperara, algo increíble sucedió. Su ataque ni siquiera pudo tocar a su objetivo, pues se desvaneció antes de llegar a él.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El supuesto comandante caminó hacia él, reluciendo su armadura color negro obsidiana. Una larga capa verde con rastros de quemaduras danzaba al compás del viento.

Finalmente, un macabro escudo fue perceptible a la vista, tenía la forma de un rombo, en el centro una gran calavera de diamantes con cuernos de obsidiana curveados que se extendían a los lados. Pequeños detalles de oro en los bordes y una estrella de cinco picos blanca que cubría casi todo el escudo, como si fuera una aureola.

–No puede ser… ¡Tú eres…!

Una gran explosión de llamas negras se divisó a kilómetros, los demás héroes cesaron su lucha por un momento. Un gran torbellino se alzó hasta el cielo y momentos después desapareció, dejando las nubes en forma de vórtice.

–¿Qué demonios es eso? – se preguntó Motoyasu.

En el lugar de la explosión, Naofumi se acercaba a Itsuki, quien se encontraba en el suelo gritando y llorando de dolor, sus extremidades habían sido reducidas a cenizas por las llamas negras. Sus compañeros en cambio, no tuvieron la misma suerte de seguir con vida. Simplemente todo en un radio de dos kilómetros había perecido.

–¿Cómo se siente?

El héroe del arco escuchó la burlesca voz que provenía de Naofumi, si es que seguía siendo él.

–¿P…Por qué lo haces? Ese poder, ¿De dónde lo obtuviste?

–Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta. – presionó las quemaduras que tenía en sus piernas, disfrutando de los quejidos de dolor que emitía su víctima.

–¡Eres un demonio!

–No, te equivocas. – se burló. –, Tan sólo fui llamado a este mundo para protegerlo, pero soy un simple humano. Los verdaderos demonios, son todos aquellos en el castillo.

La mirada esmeralda que alguna vez tuvo Naofumi había desaparecido, en su lugar sus pupilas se volvieron color blanco y las escleróticas negro.

–¡Eres un asesino! – la desesperación se apoderó de Itsuki. –, Asesinaste a tus propias compañeras y también a la princesa Melty.

La sonrisa burlona que había permanecido en su rostro se esfumó. Sin que su víctima lo supiera, había tocado un tema que jamás debió mencionar.

–Tú… ¡Qué podrías saber tú!

Los ojos de la calavera en el escudo brillaron y en cuanto Itsuki lo vio, todo se acabó para él. Su piel era arrancada lentamente en las partes que aún quedaban de su cuerpo, después fueron los músculos y venas hasta llegar a los órganos. Cuando todo acabó, lo único que quedaba de él eran sus huesos.

–No eres digno de siquiera pensar en ellas…

Una lágrima de sangre resbaló por uno de sus ojos y se dirigió al siguiente objetivo.

–Todos recibirán su castigo por mi propia mano.

* * *

_Planeo darle una trágica muerte a cada personaje, por lo que al final del fanfic es probable que lo suba a categoría "M" por lo explícito._

**_Guest:_**_ No entendí... pero gracias por leer! xd_

_De igual manera, gracias por los fav/follows._

_Sin más por decir, espero les haya gustado el cap y nos leemos luego!_


	3. Titiritero

Ren no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Los días pacíficos que pasó en el reino de Melromarc habían llegado a su fin. Todo en tan solo unos instantes. Cuando recién llegó a este mundo, lo único que deseaba en compañía de los otros héroes era terminar con las olas y regresar a su lugar de origen.

Durante los días venideros a su llegada, lo único que hicieron fue disfrutar de la generosidad del rey. No entrarían en batalla inmediatamente y el reino les otorgaría un grupo de apoyo. Para él, los equipos eran simplemente una molestia. Quizá sus compañeros héroes serían un excepción.

Pronto, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto debido al crimen que cometió Naofumi. Tal vez él no podía jactarse de ser un perseguidor de la justicia, ya que sus deseos y supervivencia estaban por encima de cualquier cosa. Pero aun así, tolerar el simple acto de intentar violar a la princesa del reino que se ofreció ayudarlo cuando estaba solo, era indudablemente imperdonable.

En cuanto el héroe del escudo fue desterrado, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tarde o temprano deberían hacer algo más, pues representaba un peligro para el reino. Justo ahora, en su situación actual, lo único que podía hacer era reprocharse por el terrible error que cometieron, pero era tarde… muy tarde.

–Ahora un dedo.

A la voz de Naofumi, uno de los dedos del héroe de la espada se rompió, haciendo pedazos el hueso.

Los gritos de Ren retumbaron entre el campo de batalla, su grupo de apoyo no podía acercarse a brindarle ayuda. Esas pobres almas no sabían que los siguientes en morir serían ellos, pero por lo pronto, dejaría que apreciaran la inutilidad del héroe al que seguían.

–¿Qué pasa? Tú siempre me decías que no estorbara. Mírate ahora, no eres capaz de luchar por la vida de tus compañeros, ni por la tuya.

Los monstruos atacaban sin descanso a los seguidores de Ren, quienes no podían hacer nada contra las terribles criaturas que se habían desatado por culpa del demonio del escudo. La situación apuntaba a una muerte terrible, pues el cuerpo del héroe era prisionero de hilos que sobresalían de su cuerpo, como si fuera una marioneta.

Y ahí estaba Naofumi, sentado en una roca, disfrutando la tortura que le propiciaba a otra de sus víctimas.

–Pe…Perdóname…

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

–¿Qué has dicho? No te escuché bien.

Las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta por el llanto no le permitieron responder a la pregunta.

–Deberías respetar a tus mayores, niño.

Un movimiento de su mano bastó, para que una de sus piernas diera un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Los gritos paralizaron brevemente a los presentes. Todos veían la cruel tortura y la risa del escudo demoniaco.

–N…No puedo seguir con esto, ¡Me largo de aquí!

El espíritu de la luchadora del grupo se rompió, no se quedaría para morir junto con todos ellos. Si algo había aprendido, era a escapar de una batalla que claramente no puedes ganar. Sus piernas se emplearon a fondo y sus sentidos se afinaron, todo por intentar sobrevivir. Pero cuando por fin deslumbraba una salida, una espada atravesó su pecho.

–¿Hacia dónde van a ir? – la sonrisa demoniaca se amplió, al ver el terror en el rostro de aquella chica.

Naofumi había controlado los movimientos del cuerpo de Ren y la apuñaló con la espada legendaria. De esa manera, se le ocurrió un divertido "juego"

–Parece que ellos no pueden esperar más para divertirse. Muy bien, tú serás mi marioneta y los asesinarás por mí.

–¿T…Te volviste loco? Realmente… ¡Realmente eres un demonio!

–Qué comience la diversión. – rió a carcajadas, mientras controlaba los movimientos del héroe.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, siendo cortados por el filo de la espada que debió protegerlos. En esos últimos momentos, todos se arrepintieron de haber tratado de forma terrible al héroe del escudo.

–¿Cómo se siente? Perder a todos tus compañeros. Itsuki no pudo responderme, espero que tú si lo hagas.

–¿Itsuki? ¡T…Tú!

–Vaya, es muy difícil para ustedes responder una pregunta. Ya me he divertido lo suficiente contigo, no te necesitaré más.

–¡Es…Espera! ¡NO! ¡DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡POR FAVOR!

–Ellas no tuvieron otra oportunidad.

Sus ojos emitieron un destello y cada parte del cuerpo fue separada articulación por articulación, siendo la cabeza la última parte en romperse.

–Parece que ya es tiempo de ir por quienes realmente me importa. – su mirada se fijó en el castillo de Melromarc que se divisaba a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, Motoyasu se reagrupaba de los incesables ataques de los monstruos. La situación –que de por sí era mala- se había vuelto crítica. En todas direcciones, una horda ilimitada de criaturas de todas las formas y tamaños los azotaba.

–¡Debemos irnos, Motoyasu! – Malty exclamó, tomándolo del brazo.

–Pero… Ren e Itsuki no han vuelto.

–Seguramente nos están esperando. Vámonos, no podemos hacer nada por ahora.

–De acuerdo.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que sus vidas ya no les pertenecían, pues ahora bailaban en la palma del demonio que ellos mismos habían despertado.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo tres. Se suponía que sería un three shot, pero como me gustaría darme el tiempo de describir un poco las muertes de estos personajes detestables decidí ampliarlo, quizá llegue al capítulo cinco, pero no más de ahí._

_Respondo a su reviews!_

**KILLZONERADEC: **_Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario. No te preocupes por eso, esos dos específicamente son en los que más me voy a enfocar. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura de este capitulo, nos leemos._

**El Cuentista:** _Gracias, espero este capítulo lo haya sido también. Hasta el próximo cap!_

_De igual manera se agradecen los fav/follow._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	4. El Precio Por Su Traición

**¡Advertencia!**

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de violación, si no deseas leer el contenido colocaré los siguientes indicadores para que salte dichas escenas: ###########**

**La clasifiación a partir de este capítulo sube a +18**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

–¡Defiendan la puerta principal! ¡Los monstruos no pueden pasar de aquí!

El castillo se encontraba bajo ataque, filas de arqueros se posicionaban en las murallas, disparando oleadas de flechas a las criaturas que azotaban sus puertas. El comandante encargado de las defensas emitía sus órdenes, moviéndose constantemente entre los flancos.

–¡Catapultas, disparen a mi señal!

Las grandes máquinas de asedio se prepararon, listas para disparar a las órdenes. Su misión era cortar el fluido de tropas que se preparaban para derribar la puerta principal.

–¡Fuego!

Piedras de gran tamaño envueltas en llamas salieron disparadas desde el interior de la fortaleza. El impacto disminuyó parte de las fuerzas ofensivas de la ola, comprándoles un poco de tiempo para elaborar una estrategia que les permitiera salir de la difícil situación.

–¡Recarguen y sigan disparando!

Por el momento, se enfocarían en mantener la ventaja defensiva que poseían. Si bien los acontecimientos en el campo de batalla se habían complicado más de lo previsto, no eran lo suficientemente graves como para considerar que podrían ser derrotados. Además, aun no habían hecho uso de su arma secreta más fuerte, el héroe de la lanza.

Según la estrategia planteada, las fuerzas del castillo se concentrarían en defender la entrada, cubriendo los flancos más débiles con una poderosa fuerza de ataque. Por otro lado, las partes más fuertes de la estructura serían vigiladas por pequeños grupos de arqueros y magos con ataques de área.

–_No seremos capaces de soportar una oleada interminable, sólo debemos cubrir el poco tiempo que resta y con esto habremos ganado._

Los nervios del comandante se calmaban conforme el tiempo pasaba, la moral en las tropas era alta, pues a pesar de haber sufrido bajas intentando salvar la ciudadela, la defensa del castillo de Melromarc estaba siendo un éxito total.

Sí, todo se encontraba bajo control, o al menos lo estaba por el momento.

"Las olas no son nada, nosotros podemos ganar" Algunos gritaban, mientras disparaban flechas y hechizos hacia las criaturas. Por una fracción de segundo, esas palabras sonaron demasiado buenas como para ser verdad.

Ciertamente la estrategia estaba funcionando perfectamente, pero no podían darse el lujo de confiarse contra las atrocidades que arrasaron imperios en el pasado. Una espina de duda se clavó en el líder defensivo, ¿Por qué todo parecía tan fácil? ¿Por qué las criaturas que habían asesinado a poderosos caballeros, ahora caían como hojas de un árbol marchito?

Un repentino cambio en el campo de batalla se encargaría de responder a sus preguntas. El cielo rojo sangre pasó a ser tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas. Los monstruos que atacaban sin descanso se detuvieron por completo.

–¿Qué… diablos?

Frente a la atónita mirada de los caballeros, las criaturas comenzaron a reagruparse como si tuvieran consciencia. Filas de caballeros esqueletos se formaron en primera línea con grandes escudos rectangulares. Tras de ellos, bestias mágicas con la capacidad de ataques a distancia y guerreros con armaduras encantadas.

–Im…Imposible.

El suelo tembló, alarmando a cada una de las personas dentro del castillo.

–¿Qué fue eso?

El rey sintió un escalofrío mientras aguardaba en la sala del trono. Junto a él se encontraba su hija Malty, acompañados por el grupo del héroe de la lanza.

Motoyasu presintió el peligro, pues aquel temblor no era producto de un terremoto. Caminó hacia una de las ventanas del castillo y sus párpados se abrieron de par en par.

–¿Qué… es esa cosa?

Malty fue a su lado y justo cuando miró por la ventana ahogó un grito en su garganta.

Una gran criatura de aproximadamente veinte metros de alto caminaba lentamente hacia las murallas del castillo. Tenía un cuerpo robusto que parecía estar hecho de piedra, sus ojos emitían un destello rojizo y cada paso que daba hacía temblar a la tierra.

Aquel ente desconocido rugió con fuerza, sembrando el temor en los arqueros sobre la gran muralla.

–¡Nadie nos dijo sobre esto! ¿Qué hacemos?

–¡Comandante!

–¡Disparen hechizos de nivel medio o superior! ¡Catapultas, disparar a mi señal!

Los magos conjuraron sus poderosos hechizos elementales. Como la criatura parecía ser de piedra, intentarían debilitarlo con el elemento agua y destrozarlo con poderosas explosiones.

Cuando todo parecía estar listo, múltiples explosiones ocurrieron simultáneamente, matando a varios de los magos y arqueros que había.

–¿Qué pasó?

Las miradas se posaron sobre las bestias mágicas, las cuales lanzaban ataques coordinados en puntos clave de la muralla. Las pequeñas torres de arqueros fueron destruidas una tras otra, mientras los hechiceros intentaban usar magia de protección para reducir los daños.

–¡Contraataquen!

–Pero señor, esa cosa va a…

–¡Nos matarán primero esos bastardos antes de que esa mierda llegue aquí! ¡Contraataquen si quieren vivir!

Con el miedo y la desesperación aflorando en sus corazones, cada uno intentó defender el muro que los separaba de la destrucción.

_–Sólo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo y estaremos salvados, ¡Sólo un poco más!_

Faltando solo cinco minutos para que la ola desapareciera, él haría su movimiento.

–La hora de la desesperación ha llegado.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, el gólem apareció repentinamente frente a la muralla, quitándole hasta el aliento a todos los soldados del castillo.

–Aniquila.

Al recibir la orden de su amo, la colosal criatura levantó los puños y aplastó las defensas del castillo. El ejército de esqueletos comenzó su sangrienta cruzada, mientras la atención se enfocaba en el gólem.

–¡Reagrúpense! ¡Pront…!

La cabeza del líder salió volando en cuanto la espada de una de las criaturas se deslizo entre su carne, cortándola como si fuera una simple rebanada de pan.

–¡Líder muerto!

El caos se propagó rápidamente con la caída de la entrada principal, llevando a descuidar los flancos restantes. Debido a este descuido, fueron incapaces de prever un ataque combinado en todas direcciones. Enormes insectos voladores, murciélagos gigantes y demonios infernales destrozaron las defensas de Melromarc.

El río de sangre fluyó en cada rincón del castillo. La orden de su amo había sido muy clara: Aniquilen a todos. Por supuesto, había tres excepciones de las que él se encargaría personalmente.

–Es su turno.

Dentro de la sala del trono, Motoyasu observaba con impotencia y temor cómo todos eran fácilmente asesinados. Ninguna de las olas anteriores había sido tan devastadora. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse dónde se encontraban Itsuki y Ren.

–Debemos irnos. – sugirió.

–¿Qué? – Malty preguntó incrédula. ¿Abandonar el reino que tanto anheló poseer? Su amado héroe se había vuelto loco.

–¿Qué dices, héroe? Mientras los tengamos a ustedes, es seguro que Melromarc saldrá de esta difícil situación.

–¡No hay manera de saber dónde están los héroes restantes! ¡Naofumi es sólo otro problema del que debo encargarme!

–Tranquilízate, Motoyasu. Seguramente…

–¡Cuidado!

Justo en ese momento, una gran bola de fuego azul explotó en las ventanas de la sala. El héroe usó un ataque de su lanza para disminuir la fuerza de impacto, más no pudo evitar los graves daños en el interior.

Varios soldados de la guardia real murieron aplastados por los escombros, incluso los del grupo de Motoyasu salieron heridos.

–¿Y ahora qué?

La cabeza de un inmenso dragón fue visible a las afueras del hueco ocasionado por el ataque. Sus alas negras se sacudían, mientras sus ojos morados observaban a cada una de las personas dentro. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó más su atención.

–Hola, Motoyasu.

–¿Na…Naofumi?

Parado tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de la mítica criatura se encontraba él; Naofumi Iwatani.

–El mismo. – su mirada se paseó hasta encontrar a Malty y el rey, arrastrándose en el suelo. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y después bajó del dragón, entrando en la sala.

–¡Quieto ahí, demonio!

Los caballeros restantes de la guardia rodearon al ex héroe del escudo, amenazando con matarlo.

–¡Maldito escudo! Serás apresado por todas las atrocidades que has cometido. ¡Enciérrenlo!

–Estúpido, vienes directo a tu perdición. Motoyasu, no hay necesidad de que lo encerremos, él debe morir aquí y ahora.

Por un momento, el héroe de la lanza creyó que tanto el rey como su hija eran unos completos imbéciles, pues la oleada aun no terminaba. El tiempo restante era de dos minutos, pero ahora su odiado enemigo había aparecido.

Las cosas eran desfavorables, pero con tan poco tiempo pensó que la ola no podría hacer mucho más, aunque eso significara sacrificar a los soldados que luchaban fuera del castillo. Por otra parte, Naofumi podía escapar si no acababa con él ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

–Tienes razón.

Se preparó, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de tan despreciable ser. De pronto, él comenzó a reír, de una pequeña risa pasó a carcajadas.

–¿En serio? – preguntó, tratando de contener la risa. –, ¿Ven a alguien llegar en un dragón maldito, y aun así creen que tienen oportunidad de derrotarlo? De verdad son unos estúpidos.

Las incesantes carcajadas del antiguo héroe irritaron a Malty, llevándola a cometer lo que sería su último error en la vida.

–Diría que es una ilusión que hiciste sólo para compensar la falta de tus esclavas.

La sonrisa de esa mujer se extendió al ver cómo sus palabras lograron afectarlo, pues su risa desapareció al instante.

–Eres un bastardo, Naofumi. ¡Aquí y ahora te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Raphtalia y Filo!

–Devorador de almas.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, los soldados de la guardia cayeron muertos.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué les hiciste, maldito?

–Mi escudo se alimentó de sus miserables almas. Ahora serán torturadas para toda la eternidad, siendo devoradas una y otra vez por las peores bestias que jamás se hayan imaginado.

–Mi…Mientes, tú no tienes esa habilidad, pedazo de mie…

Malty sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba, intentó luchar por hacer algún movimiento, pero todo fue en vano.

–¡Ya basta, Naofumi!

Motoyasu intentó atacarlo con su lanza, cargando un golpe mortal que no diera oportunidad a un escape o huida. Sin embargo, el rayo de luz que emitió su lanza fue reflejado, recibiendo el ataque por completo. Su cuerpo fue proyectado hacia una de las paredes, agrietándola por el impacto.

–Ya he tenido suficiente de esta mierda. He venido para hacerlos pagar por su traición.

Los miembros restantes del grupo del héroe intentaron detener al demonio. Usando una combinación de ataques mágicos a distancia y cuerpo a cuerpo, buscaban distraerlo por un momento y asestar un golpe certero. Desgraciadamente, su ignorancia sería la principal causa de su muerte, pues quien en su momento fuera llamado héroe, ahora era el amo y señor del caos.

–¡Bola de fuego!

–¡Corte del sonido!

Sus golpes fueron rápidos, siendo sólo perceptible un destello antes de ser lanzados por completo. Una explosión retumbó dentro de la sala, sacudiendo los débiles pilares que sostenían parte del techo. Motoyasu todavía no se había repuesto por completo, limitándose a ser un simple espectador.

El humo que se generó tras el impacto comenzó a disiparse, hasta el punto de ver que no había más que grietas en el lugar donde debería haber estado aquel demonio.

–¿Ha funcionado?

–¡Corre!. – gritó el héroe, desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

–Yo diría que no.

La gruesa voz tras su espalda la hizo temblar, no pudo darse la vuelta, pues sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho.

–Raíz de Erebo.

Del corazón de la mujer comenzaron a emerger raíces con espinas, desgarrando su carne desde dentro, mientras se esparcían por todo su cuerpo. Los gritos resonaron en toda la sala, aterrorizando a cada persona que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

–¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

Sus compañeros se acercaron para brindarle apoyo, él se alejó en un parpadeo, sonriendo de lado a lado. El tormento que ella padecía sólo culminaría con su muerte y también la de sus compañeros.

–Te pondrás bien, ¡Resiste!

El pecho comenzó a brillarle y Naofumi sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.

–Mueran.

Con un último grito desgarrador, el cuerpo explotó haciéndose pedazos. El impacto envolvió a sus compañeros cercanos, matándolos al instante. Todos quedaron atónitos, fue en ese momento que se percataron de lo mal que habían juzgado el poder del escudo demoniaco

–Es momento de su muerte, pero antes…

Su escudó emitió un brillo y de la boca de la calavera salieron llamas negras que consumieron el cuerpo de las personas restantes en la sala, dejando únicamente con vida a el rey, Motoyasu y Malty.

–¡NAOFUMI!

Un relámpago se dirigió hacia él, pero usando simplemente la palma de su mano lo disolvió.

–¡Imposible!

–Puerta dimensional. Es una de las tantas habilidades que este escudo me proporciona. Puedo crear una puerta a una dimensión aislada con tan sólo pensarlo, por supuesto que yo decido en dónde manifestar la entrada.

–¡Maldito infeliz!

–Ya cállate. – sus ojos brillaron y una gran guillotina aprisionó a Motoyasu. –, ¿Hacía dónde vas, rey basura? Tu juicio es aquí.

El miserable rey terminó siendo aprisionado de la misma manera que el héroe de la lanza, el juicio daría inicio. Ambos gritaban maldiciones hacia él, pero las ignoraba mientras se dirigía hacia Malty con pasos tranquilos.

–Tú serás la primera en morir.

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de par en par, pero no podía hacer nada por el efecto de parálisis de la que era prisionera.

–Miren bien, ustedes dos. Quiero que su muerte sea lo más humillante posible.

Tras sus palabras, hizo polvo la armadura de ella, para posteriormente comenzar a retirar cada prenda de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

–¿¡Qué haces, hijo de perra!? – Motoyasu ardía de rabia internamente, pero por mas que lo intentaba, su cuerpo no se movía.

–¿Qué pretendes? ¡Detente ahora mismo! – el rey estaba furioso e indignado, pero a la vez, un sentimiento de absoluto terror crecía poco a poco.

–¿Lo recuerdan? Cuando me traicionaron fui acusado de violación. Por supuesto, eso fue un acto inventado por esta perra y tú, rey de mierda. – su mirada se posó en la princesa arrodillada y desnuda a sus pies. –, Me das asco como mujer, pero ese será el precio a pagar por tu traición.

–¡No te atrevas! ¡Maldito escudo, aléjate de mi preciosa hija!

Las lágrimas rogaban por salir de los ojos del rey, mientras veía como su hija estaba a punto de ser ultrajada por el demonio del escudo. La impotencia y frustración inundaron su corazón, perdiendo la compostura poco a poco.

–¡NAOFUMI! ¡DETENTE, MALDITO POCO HOMBRE! – incluso el héroe de la lanza era inútil ante la situación. Sólo podía gritar amenazas vacías, pues en ningún momento representó un peligro. –, _El tiempo de la ola se ha terminado, ¿Por qué el cielo sigue oscuro? ¿Por qué él es demasiado fuerte?_

Incluso sin poder moverse, Malty sintió el miedo y la angustia de la amenaza, pues ahora sabía lo que ese demonio era capaz de hacer. Sus lágrimas se acumularon y su garganta trataba de emitir un grito de ayuda o algo que pudiera salvarla, pero ya no había escape, estaba condenada.

–¿De verdad creen que yo siquiera tocaría a esta asquerosidad que se hace pasar como una buena mujer? – preguntó, sarcástico. –, No, yo soy un caballero. Los monstruos son los que cometen atrocidades así. Por suerte para ti…

Chasqueó sus dedos, mientras les dedicaba una diabólica sonrisa.

–Tengo a los monstruos indicados aquí. – tras de él, varias criaturas de dos metros aparecieron. Algunos eran Ogros, otros más pequeños como los Goblins. También había humanoides y especies raras como los slime.

El corazón de la víctima latía muy rápido, quería correr y dejar todo atrás, pero simplemente no podía. Las lágrimas cayeron como una cascada, mientras su estómago se contraía, provocando las náuseas.

–¡Que el espectáculo de inicio! .– él se alejó, permitiéndole a los monstruos satisfacer sus mundanos deseos con la princesa. Incluso para más diversión, deshizo la parálisis en el cuerpo de su víctima.

Ella intentó correr apenas la movilidad regresó a su cuerpo, pero una de las criaturas la tomó de su tobillo. Enterró sus uñas en el piso, pero eso no evitó que fuera arrastrada a su perdición.

–¡AYUDENME! ¡POR FAVOR!

Tanto el rey como Motoyasu luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, pero con cada movimiento, la hoja de la guillotina descendía.

–¡Malty!

Entre varios de los monstruos tomaron sus brazos y piernas. Los gritos y forcejeos de la princesa eran totalmente en vano, sus cuerdas vocales se sobre exigían con tal de encontrar un milagro que la salvara, uno que nunca llegó.

–¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡NO!

**########################**

Abrieron sus piernas y entonces todo comenzó. Uno de los ogros introdujo su sexo en ella bruscamente, desgarrando las paredes de su feminidad. Un grito desgarrador resonó en la sala, quebrantando el corazón del rey. Su preciosa hija había sido profanada por una asquerosa criatura y él era un espectador de ello.

La sangre fluía de sus entrañas, pues los desgarres eran graves dentro de ella. Sin embargo, sólo era el comienzo, pues la bestia comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, provocándole un intenso y agónico dolor.

–¡DE…DETENGANSE, POR FAVOR!

Sus lágrimas fluían de sus hinchados ojos, cada estocada se sentía como una hoja de doble filo que empujaba hasta el fondo de su ser. Unas pequeñas risas llamaron su atención en medio de su sufrimiento, topándose con pequeñas criaturas verdes de orejas puntiagudas.

Los pequeños monstruos tomaron sus pechos, mordiendo los pezones con sus afilados dientes. La sangre fluyó de las pequeñas heridas, pero los pequeños no se detuvieron en absoluto. Su garganta dolía de tanto gritar, pero el castigo seguía su curso.

De pronto, uno de los humanoides tomó su mentón, y sin previo aviso profanó su boca, quebrando su quijada. Quiso emitir un grito, pero no boca estaba repleta y su dolor era tan agudo que sentía se volvería loca.

–¡Detenlos, ahora!

Motoyasu lloraba de miedo al ver la crueldad del castigo de Malty. Había perdido de vista a Naofumi desde que la tortura dio inicio, pero se percató que se encontraba sentado en el trono, con una pierna sobre la otra y su mejilla reposando en los nudillos de su mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver que sobre el trono se encontraba la cabeza de Ren, clavada con su propia espada. A su lado, una calavera clavada con una flecha junto con el arco de Itsuki.

–Tú…

–Te unirás a ellos muy pronto. Guarda silencio y disfruta de este maravilloso número que la princesa nos está regalando.

Aultcray estaba desecho por dentro, su primera hija había muerto por culpa del demonio del escudo, y ahora su otra hija era profanada frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, el arrepentimiento le sabía tan amargo.

Un slime se desplazó entre las piernas de la princesa, deteniéndose al llegar al orificio oculto entre sus glúteos. Un dolor desgarrador la invadió desde su intestino grueso, viajando hasta su abdomen. El repugnante ser se introdujo dentro de ella, causándole un sufrimiento aún mayor al que ya experimentaba.

El ogro terminó su tortura, liberando su desagradable semilla dentro de ella. Al poco tiempo, el humanoide que poseía su boca terminó también, pero su tortura continuó, pues las demás criaturas tomaron los lugares vacíos.

Las cosas continuarían así, hasta que ella pereciera por el dolor, las heridas o cualquier otra causa. Después de ser usada y humillada frente a su padre, el espíritu de Malty se hizo pedazos por completo. El dolor en su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, ya que sus sentidos se desvanecían con el pasar del tiempo. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban rotas, la quijada colgaba fuera de su lugar, sus entrañas estaban llenas de sangre y esperma de los monstruos. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que la muerte llegara para ponerle fin a su sufrimiento.

**#########################**

–Alto.

Naofumi habló, levantándose del trono en el que se mantuvo durante todo ese tiempo. Las criaturas dejaron el cuerpo de la princesa y se alejaron, dándole espacio a su rey. Se inclinó para ver el estado en el que la dejaron y después de unos minutos volvió a ponerse de pie.

–Finalmente murió.

La confirmación de sus palabras sólo trajo un amargo alivio para aquellos hombres que fueron testigos de un acto tan cruel. Las lágrimas eran inevitables, pero más que eso, ahora se preocupaban por la forma en la que morirían. Ellos se dieron cuenta durante la tortura, la única forma de salir del castillo, era muerto.

–Bien, ahora. –, caminó hacia Motoyasu, deteniéndose frente a él. –, Sigues tú.

* * *

_Y es todo por ahora, el siguiente será el capítulo final. Gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido el fic!_

_Respondo reviews!_

**_KILLZONERADEC:_**_ Gracias! Espero que la muerte de "perra" haya sido satisfactoria. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta el próximo cap._

**_blue1267:_**_ Me alegro que te guste, espero y el cap haya sido de tu agrado también, nos leemos!_

_Gracias por los favs/follows nos leemos en el último capítulo!_


	5. Redención

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:_

_Desconozco las habilidades de Fitoria, por lo que basado en el anime/manga me inventé un par de cosas. _

_Con el sistema de niveles pasa exactamente lo mismo que con las habilidades._

_No me he leído la novela, así que no esperen algo 100% acorde a la obra original. _

_Y el punto más importante. Esto es un AU, por lo que todo lo que no es de la obra original me lo inventé (y si le pegué a algo, pues que coincidencia :v)_

**Advertencias para este capítulo: **_**Tortura explícita & lenguaje moderado**_

_Sin más por decir, que disfruten el capítulo final!_

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

El mundo es cruel, esa es una verdad innegable. Sin embargo, para alguien como Motoyasu, que siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso gracias a su cara bonita, esto era un aspecto totalmente desconocido.

Ser transportado a un mundo de fantasía no cambió mucho su suerte. Por el contrario, ser uno de los cuatro héroes legendarios lo colocó en la cúspide de su ego. Disfrutó de todo en ese mundo, lujos, comida, status, pero sobre todo; mujeres.

Cualquiera desearía estar en el lugar del nombrado héroe de la lanza, o al menos así era, hasta que desató la furia de un demonio que jamás debió haber despertado.

El que alguna vez fue el majestuoso castillo de Melromarc, ahora no era más que la casa de tortura del renacido señor del caos. Cuerpos mutilados, sangre fluyendo como un río, las llamas y oscuridad cubriéndolo todo. Esa era la calamidad en su máximo esplendor.

–Es tu turno de morir.

El rostro de Motoyasu palideció de inmediato. Después de ser testigo de la cruel muerte de Malty, no podía imaginarse lo que tendría preparado para él.

–A...Aguarda, Naofumi. Sé que me comporté muy mal en el pasado, pero yo sólo hacía lo que e...ella me decía y...

El demonio apretó su garganta, lo suficiente para cortar el flujo de aire hacia sus pulmones. Lo miró cara a cara, mientras luchaba por obtener algo de oxígeno.

–Nada podría importarme menos ahora. Eres un cobarde y una mierda de hombre. Tu muerte estará llena de dolor... es la hora. – le susurró, tan inexpresivo que dudaba si seguía con vida.

Soltó su garganta para dejarlo respirar y se alejó unos pasos de él.

_–__Voy a morir... Si me quedo moriré... Necesito escapar, ¡debo escapar!_

Motoyasu estaba perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba. Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, pero no podía escapar. Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar la hora de su muerte.

–Comencemos.

Con esas palabras, el cuerpo del héroe fue puesto en una gran cruz de madera. Sus manos fueron atravesadas con gruesos clavos de siete centímetros.

Una vez más, los gritos resonaban en la sala del trono. El rey sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pues el miedo, la ansiedad y desesperación se habían apoderado de él.

–Es muy pronto para temblar, rey de los imbéciles. – Naofumi se burló, estando a su lado. –, Disfruta del siguiente número en este circo de la muerte.

Una súcubo se acercó hacia el héroe crucificado, retirando las prendas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Aquel demonio tomó su virilidad, acariciándola con sensuales movimientos. A pesar del miedo y la situación, su cuerpo respondió de manera natural.

El demonio del escudo sonrió.

–Hora de sufrir.

La súcubo atravesó la cabeza de su miembro con una aguja, provocándole un dolor infernal al héroe. Lágrimas de dolor se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras se retorcía como un vil gusano.

Una segunda aguja entró con lentitud por la piel blanda y extremadamente sensible, enloqueciéndolo por la terrible sensación.

Podía sentir cómo su carne era atravesada poco a poco, con una lentitud tan agónica, que prefería lo hicieran con rapidez, pues de esa manera no sufriría tanto. Por supuesto, eso jamás iba a suceder. La idea era torturarlo hasta la muerte, haciéndole experimentar el más terrible dolor de su vida.

Después siguió una tercera aguja, una cuarta, y así sucesivamente. Cada una perforaba su carne con más lentitud que la anterior.

Motoyasu sentía que estaba por desmayarse, ya que el dolor que experimentaba era demasiado fuerte.

–¿Po...Por qué?

Los alaridos se detuvieron momentáneamente. Por un momento, Naofumi pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

–¿Qué? ¿A estas alturas sigues preguntando?

Caminó hacia él lentamente, mientras la encargada de su tortura le abría paso. Una vez más estuvo cara a cara frente a él. El santo de la lanza podía percibir el odio, la ira y el rencor, a través de los ojos de Naofumi.

–D...Dime, ¿Por qué los mataste? ¿Q...Qué hicimos?

Sus palabras alimentaron la ira de su herido corazón. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras el aura oscura a su alrededor se condensaba más y más.

–¿Me preguntas el por qué?

Su voz sonó intranquila por primera vez. No había burla o ese tono calmado que tenía desde su aparición. Esta vez era completamente diferente.

–Después de todas las atrocidades que cometieron, ¿Aun no son capaces de ver sus errores? ¿Qué clase de basura son ustedes?

La tierra comenzó a temblar, agitando el castillo y sus débiles pilares. Un par de torres se desplomaron, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Las ventanas se agrietaron hasta romperse y la tierra se partió, dejando fluir el magma de las profundidades.

Una laguna de lava sumergió parte de las bases del castillo, consumiendo los cuerpos de los caballeros que habían quedado.

–Ustedes son... ¡Unos sacos de mierda!

Naofumi golpeó el rostro de Motoyasu, rompiendo el hueso de su nariz. El siguiente puñetazo le partió los labios, y otro más le tiró los dientes. Un golpe tras otro, el rostro de la víctima era desfigurado.

Aultcray podía escuchar los huesos del héroe rompiéndose. Ni siquiera era su turno de ser torturado, pero la voluntad de luchar se había esfumado por completo. Ya no había necesidad de golpearlo a él, pues finalmente comprendió lo terrible de sus acciones.

Su amada esposa le advirtió, pero sus miedos fueron más fuertes que su razón. Al no querer reescribir la misma historia, inconscientemente escribió otra, creyendo que sería lo mejor. Desgraciadamente para él, éste era el resultado de la historia de la cuál era autor.

Su miedo por perder lo que más amaba, lo llevó a perderlo todo. Incluso condenó al mundo por sus deseos tan egoístas.

Ya lo había entendido. En esos momentos, lo único que él deseaba era la muerte. Su única oportunidad de ver a su familia de nuevo sería muriendo, pero ni siquiera tenía permitido morir aún.

¿Su esposa había muerto también? No lo sabía. Pero viendo la crueldad con la que tomaron la vida de su hija, era muy probable que su existencia se haya desvanecido.

Naofumi detuvo su castigo, dejando al héroe irreconocible. Su rostro estaba completamente hinchado, y la sangre fluía de sus múltiples heridas.

–Me humillaron, me quitaron mi dignidad y mi honor. No conformes con ello, también me quitaron lo único que amaba de este mundo. Sus codiciosas manos están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes. ¿Debería seguir dándote razones para esto, Motoyasu?

Sus palabras llegaron a él, pero no podía responder por la hinchazón.

–Ya interrumpí por mucho tiempo la diversión de mi esclava. – se dio la vuelta, para después dirigirse al trono. –, Continúa.

La súcubo tomó en sus manos los testículos de su víctima, apretándolos con fuerza. Lentamente, la fuerza aplicada incrementaba, hasta el punto de causarle un terrible sufrimiento. Sangre comenzó a fluir, cuando las uñas del demonio cortaron la piel por la presión ejercida.

Motoyasu quería gritar, pero las lesiones impedían que sus alaridos escaparan de su garganta. El demonio continuó, haciéndolo retorcerse. De pronto, un terrible quejido provino del héroe. Las manos de la súcubo se llenaron de sangre, pues los testículos habían reventado.

–Está bien, creo que con eso es suficiente. Termínalo.

Su esclava asintió.

Fue liberado de su crucifixión, cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas para moverse. Estaba al borde del desmayo, pues el dolor ya era demasiado extremo para su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera sintió que era arrastrado por el demonio a cargo de su tortura.

Su cuerpo fue arrojado con suma facilidad, como si se tratara de un simple muñeco. A su alrededor, varios ojos de diabólicas criaturas lo observaban.

–Sanación menor. – el hechizo lanzado por Naofumi hizo que recuperara parte de sus energías.

Motoyasu se puso de rodillas, mientras las bestias a su alrededor lo observaban, hambrientas y listas para recibir la orden de su amo.

Quería disculparse, pero su boca seguía destrozada. Se postró, rogando por su vida en silencio, pero justo en ese instante, él emitió las últimas palabras que escucharía en su vida.

–A comer.

Las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre el héroe de la lanza, despedazando su cuerpo. Sus brazos fueron arrancados de una mordida, sus piernas partidas a la altura de la rodilla, mientras el hueso era triturado por filosas dentaduras.

Una de las bestias le arrancó uno de sus costados, llevándose parte de los intestinos en el proceso. Sus ojos fueron tomados de sus cuencas, y entre la disputa por el cuerpo, este se partió por la mitad.

El rey ya no podía levantar la mirada, se negaba a seguir apreciando las atrocidades que causaron sus acciones.

Escuchó los pasos y el tintineo de esa aterradora armadura azabache acercándose. Lo tomaron del cabello bruscamente, obligándolo a mirar a su verdugo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Tú ya estás muerto en vida.

Los ojos vacíos de Aultcray así lo mostraban. Ahora poseía el tipo de mirada que tiene una persona cuando sólo desea morir.

–No es divertido si no hay resistencia o sufrimiento. Pero admito que he saboreado tú desesperación como nadie. Perdiste todo, tú reino, hijas, esposa... Oh, sí. Ella me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de mantenerlos con vida, por supuesto que la tomé e hice lo que quise con ella... Pero no habría de cumplir una promesa, si ni ustedes pudieron cumplir la suya, ¿no?

La inexpresión de aquel hombre irritó a Naofumi, al parecer, todo había sido demasiado para él. Sin molestarse en continuar, colocó una mano en el abdomen de su víctima. Su palma emitió un destello y después la retiró, alejándose de él.

La gran guillotina que lo aprisionaba desapareció. Sin embargo, la sensación de algo moviéndose en el interior de su estómago, lo hizo temblar.

Pronto, un terrible dolor lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo. Abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido fue emitido por sus cuerdas vocales. Súbitamente, su estómago se contrajo, provocándole el vómito. Lo que sus ojos observaron lo hizo sonreír como loco, pues múltiples gusanos de gran tamaño se retorcían.

Naofumi dejó morir al rey en soledad, mientras caminaba a la habitación de la reina. Aultcray moriría siendo devorado por gusanos desde su interior.

Llegó a las grandes puertas de la habitación y las abrió lentamente. Un gran pilar de hielo mantenía prisionero el cuerpo de la reina, quién tenía una expresión de tristeza.

–Me hubiera gustado conocerla antes... Quizá las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas. – su mirada se suavizó, sonando melancólico.

Los recuerdos de sus viajes por el reino regresaron a su memoria. La gente que había conocido estaba muerta ahora.

–En verdad, hubiera preferido no llegar a este punto.

Las sonrisas de su amada familia lo torturaban, el dolor seguía ahí.

Se acercó con lentitud al ataúd de hielo, tocándolo con una de sus manos.

–No pude salvar su reino, espero algún día sepa perdonarme. Descanse en paz, su majestad. Adiós.

Al regresar a la sala del trono, el cuerpo del rey estaba repleto de aquellos desagradables gusanos. Las bestias habían devorado por completo a Motoyasu, y el cadáver de Malty continuaba en el mismo sitio.

–Todo está hecho.

Con pasos tranquilos, salió de la sala del trono. Descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior. La lava inundaba parte del piso, pero caminó sobre ella sin problema alguno hasta salir del castillo.

Se giró a observarlo por última vez, el lugar en donde todo comenzó. El dragón sobrevolaba los alrededores, pues ahora sería el guardián del maldito lugar.

Volvió su mirada hacia el frente, recorriendo el paisaje de un lado a otro. La oscuridad se tragaba el cielo, las llamas iluminaban lo que aun quedaba del reino, y las criaturas esperaban las órdenes de su rey.

–Esto es lo que quería ¿Por qué el dolor no desaparece? – lágrimas de sangre descendieron por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba hallar una respuesta.

"Consúmelo todo, sólo así disiparás tu sufrimiento"

–¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué demonios eres?

"Soy la fuente de todo tu poder. Soy el ente que responde a tus deseos"

–¿El ente que responde a mis deseos? Entonces eres ese dragón de ira.

"No. Soy una entidad con un poder superior"

Naofumi observó por primera vez las estadísticas y nombre del escudo actual. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver que el nivel de resistencia y maná eran tan elevados, que eran marcados por signos de interrogación.

–Escudo... ¿Del rey satán? ¿Serie demoníaca? – no había que pensarlo mucho, la respuesta que buscaba estaba justo frente a él. –, Eso quiere decir... ¿Eres un rey demonio?

Una cavernosa risa hizo eco en sus pensamientos.

"Así es. Hace miles de años, fui sellado en este escudo por el primer héroe. Sin embargo, tu impresionante sed de sangre y deseos de venganza me despertaron"

–Aprovechaste mi odio y rencor...

"Sí. Ahora finalmente puedo renacer"

–¿Qué?

Sellos malditos comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Naofumi, provocándole un intenso dolor y sufrimiento.

"Tomaré tú cuerpo y me desharé de tu consciencia"

Cayó de rodillas, mientras rayos de oscuridad cubrían su alrededor. La tierra comenzó a agrietarse nuevamente, y en los cielos se formaba un vórtice.

–_Mal...Maldición... ¿Así es como terminará todo? Fui un idiota... Raphtalia me lo advirtió muchas veces._

"Resistirse es inútil. No te preocupes, terminaré la tarea que lo blando de tu corazón no pudo completar"

Repentinamente, un gran destello de luz lo golpeó, haciendo que se arrastrara varios metros por el suelo, interrumpiendo la posesión.

–¿Qué?

"Finalmente has aparecido, segunda protectora del mundo... Reina de los Filolial"

Fue cuando Naofumi la vio, que sus emociones comenzaron a volver lentamente. La reina de los Filolial tenía cierto parecido con Filo, pero la diferencia de poder era como del cielo y la tierra.

–Héroe del escudo. – lo llamó, obteniendo su atención. – Te dejaste consumir por tu odio, despertando a una entidad que jamás debías conocer. ¿Dónde están los otros héroes?

Bajó su mirada, y esa fue su respuesta.

–Ya veo. Para salvar al mundo, debes morir aquí. Invocaremos a otros héroes cuando haya terminado.

¿Ahora él sentía culpa? En su ataque de rabia e ira los había matado a todos. Realmente se había convertido en un demonio, a pesar de siempre negarlo.

"No si yo puedo impedirlo"

El demonio en su interior aprovechó su debilidad para tomar su cuerpo, completando la posesión. La consciencia de Naofumi se desvaneció, deseando ver por última vez a Raphtalia y a Filo.

–¡Finalmente! Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podré retomar el mundo que me pertenece.

Lanzó una diabólica carcajada, mientras el aura de oscuridad se propagaba.

–Creí que no tendría que volver a saber de ti.

Fitoria apretó sus puños y se preparó para luchar.

–Es una lástima para ti. Años atrás fallé en controlar la voluntad de tu amado maestro, pero ahora...

Hizo un corte horizontal con su mano, lanzando una ráfaga de aire. Ella se protegió con un escudo circular, impidiendo que el impacto le afectara. No obstante, las montañas tras de ellas se partieron a la mitad.

–Poseo una fuerza incomparable.

–Sí. Fuiste realmente peligroso en ese entonces. Pero no eres el único que se ha fortalecido en todo este tiempo.

El demonio rió de nuevo, mostrando su larga lengua y afilada dentadura.

–Suena interesante. En ese caso, déjame calentar contigo.

Se lanzó hacia ella, usando uno solo de sus puños para golpearla. Fitoria detuvo el golpe con una mano, mientras la tierra bajo sus pies se partía por la fuerza del choque.

–Parece que no eran palabras vacías. Realmente te has hecho fuerte.

–Eso no es nada. Morirás aquí.

La mano que sostenía el puño brilló, apareciendo un par de cadenas que lo ataron al suelo. Después, lo inmovilizó con un círculo mágico.

–Esto es inútil. – destrozó las cadenas fácilmente, pero cuando alzó la mirada, una lluvia de plumas afiladas cayeron sobre él.

El rey demonio contrarrestó el ataque, usando el poder de las llamas negras. Sin embargo, un destello atravesó las llamas y lo golpeó directamente. Su cuerpo quedó enterrado varios metros bajo la tierra, pues su ataque había sido efectivo.

–Nada mal. – sonrió.

Fitoria esperaba que retornara de aquella grieta. Sabía que no caería con un ataque tan simple como ese. A pesar de que debía estar concentrada en la batalla, la tranquilidad de su mente y espíritu eran perturbadas por un leve sentimiento de culpa.

La razón de ello era que no pudo hacer nada por ninguno de los cuatro héroes. Sobre todo, por el del escudo. Al ser criada en el pasado por uno de los héroes, sentía que era su deber guiar a las nuevas generaciones. Sin embargo, no actuó a tiempo y eso desencadenó el asesinato de los demás santos, además del despertar de ese demonio.

¿Qué diría su maestro si la viera ahora? ¿Le reprocharía por fallar en su misión personal? No, él no era ese tipo de persona.

Una esfera de energía emergió desde el subsuelo con dirección hacia ella. Preparó su campo de protección, esperando el impacto.

Para su sorpresa, la energía se esfumó antes de llegar a tocarla.

–¿Qué?

–¡No te distraigas! – apareció a sus espaldas.

Cuando intentó reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde. El demonio la golpeó con el escudo, proyectándola hacia el suelo.

A pesar de su distracción, ella fue capaz de cubrirse con sus brazos, por lo que cayó de pie, controlando la fuerza del impacto.

–Esos fueron unos buenos reflejos, pero...

La marca de maldición quemaba la piel como si fueran brazas vivas. Fitoria curvó levemente sus labios, sin dejar de cubrirse con los brazos.

–No seré la única.

Ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Después, un rayo de luz brilló sobre él.

–Castigo del alba.

Un rayo cayó sobre el demonio, quién usó su escudo para contener la fuerza del ataque.

Incluso con su gran resistencia, el poderoso rayo de luz sagrada que usó Fitoria lo estaba presionando.

–En verdad, eres problemática...

–Silencio. – ella le respondió, manteniendo su apacible expresión. –, Ahora, sólo muere.

–No me hagas enojar, mocosa.

Y de esa forma, la batalla continuaría.

La consciencia de Naofumi flotaba en la inmensidad de un espacio dimensional. Tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, y poco a poco su cuerpo se disolvía.

–_Así que se acabó. Lo perdí todo de nuevo... Y esta vez, fue por mi culpa. Terminé siendo esclavo de mis deseos, creyendo que eso me permitiría verlas de nuevo. Soy un fracasado devorado por un verdadero demonio._

_"Naofumi, no te rindas"_

–_Incluso aquí puedo escuchar sus voces._

_"Maestro"_

–_Morir escuchándolas... _– Sonrió. –, No está mal.

–¡Amo Naofumi!

Su nublada vista enfocó poco a poco. Inmediatamente, sus muertas pupilas se llenaron de vida, pues frente a él estaban Melty, Raphtalia y Filo.

–Amo... Qué bueno que regresaste. – la demihumana tomó sus manos, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Se encontraba sin palabras, ya que podía sentir la calidez de sus manos tomando las suyas. Un hermoso brillo angelical las rodeaba, pero no eran fantasmas, pues podía sentirlas.

–En verdad, sabes cómo hacernos preocupar. – se integró Melty.

Sus labios se abrieron, pero no emitieron palabra. Estaba abrumado, tenía ganas de tantas cosas, que no podía concentrarse en nada.

–¡Maestro!

Filo lo abrazó, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para quebrarse en llanto. Ellas sonrieron, pues aquel hombre de buen corazón por fin había vuelto.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, amo Naofumi.

Impulsado por la emoción, él las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso si fuera por sólo ese momento, aprovecharía a decirles todo lo que no pudo.

–Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado. Siempre fueron lo más preciado que este mundo pudo darme. Pasaría por el mismo infierno sólo para encontrarlas de nuevo. ¡Las quiero!

–Eres muy distraído, maestro.

–Tonto, diría yo.

–Amo...– Raphtalia acarició su espalda con cariño. – Siempre lo supimos.

Se separaron de él un momento para verlo a la cara.

–Nunca nos descuidaste, incluso arriesgabas tu vida por nosotras. ¡Gracias, maestro!

–In...Incluso con tu odio hacia mi familia, confiaste en mí... Gracias. – Melty se sonrojó.

–Pe...Pero yo...

–Sabemos lo que sucedió, pero ese simplemente era el corazón del amo, controlado por la rabia y la voluntad de un demonio. La persona tan buena que me salvó no podría ser esa.

Una pequeña luz apareció entre la completa oscuridad, mientras su amada familia recién reunida lo animaba a levantarse.

–Vamos, amo Naofumi. Tengamos una última batalla, por ti y por el mundo entero.

Una gran explosión se divisaba a kilómetros de distancia. La batalla entre la reina Filolial y el antiguo demonio estaba a punto de terminar.

–¿Eso fue todo?

Fitoria se encontraba de rodillas, tratando de ponerse de pie una vez más. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de su cuerpo la habían abandonado. Tenía un par de heridas graves en su cuerpo y muchos golpes con rasguños.

Las marcas de maldición drenaban su energía vital, impidiéndole recuperarse del daño que recibía. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó con el rostro hacia el suelo.

–Ya veo, ese es tu límite. Debo admitir que fue entretenido, pero desgraciadamente... – se detuvo a unos pasos de ella. – Tu vida se termina aquí.

Alzó su mano, materializando una espada para atravesarla. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aprovechó el momento y clavó la espada.

La reina cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final, pero nunca sintió nada. Sus párpados se abrieron con lentitud, percatándose que la espada se clavó a un lado de su cabeza. Levantó la mirada en busca de respuestas y quedó sorprendida.

–N...No voy a dejarme poseer por... una basura como tú.

"¡Imposible, tú deberías haber desaparecido!"

–Sí... Estuve muy cerca. Pero... Ellas me hicieron recordar. – Poco a poco, la estrella de cinco picos en el escudo comenzaba a desaparecer. – ¡Aun tengo que salvar este mundo que les juré proteger!

El cuerpo de Naofumi brilló mientras rugía, luchando por hacer desaparecer al maligno ser. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había estancado, pues el rey demonio se negaba a dejar su cuerpo.

"No podrás, incluso con esa impresionante fuerza de voluntad, ¡no será suficiente!"

–Mi...Mierda...

–¡Sello de los siete círculos!

Para su sorpresa, Fitoria se había recuperado levemente de las lesiones en su cuerpo.

"¡Maldita mocosa!"

–Me alegra ver que has regresado, héroe del escudo. Gracias a ti, ahora tengo la oportunidad de eliminar esta amenaza, ¡para siempre!

"NO"

Un gran destello deslumbró por varios segundos el campo de batalla, siendo visible incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Finalmente, todo había terminado.

Naofumi estaba tirado en el suelo, reponiéndose de todos los acontecimientos. Todo en él era normal de nuevo. El cielo había vuelto a ser azul, y todas las calamidades desatadas desaparecieron.

–Raphtalia, Filo, Melty... Gracias.

–No se ha terminado. – la reina Filolial lo llamó. –, Debido a las atrocidades que desataste, así como el crimen de asesinar a los héroes, es mi deber ejecutarte y traer a nuevos santos que se ocupen de las calamidades. Además...

Se protegió con su escudo por instinto, percatándose que el escudo de la serie demoníaca permanecía.

–¿Qué significa esto?

–La serie demoníaca te reconoce como un verdadero rey demonio. Incluso tienes un poder terriblemente superior.

–Un rey demonio, ¿eh?

–Haber alimentado al escudo con la vida de los héroes provocó esta situación. Comprenderás que no puedo dejarte vivir, eres muy peligroso como para seguir existiendo.

–No, aguarda un momento.

Por alguna razón, Fitoria le dio la oportunidad de hablar antes de intentar eliminarlo. No obstante, sabía que no sería fácil matarlo, pues su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones y su maná se había reducido casi en su totalidad.

–Me niego a morir en este momento. Incluso si intentas matarme me resistiré. Me encargaré de las oleadas con este poder que obtuve, y cuando ya no pueda más, invocaremos a los nuevos héroes.

El silbido del viento era lo único audible entre los dos, mientras se miraban cara a cara. La tensión podía sentirse en la atmósfera, hasta que ella asintió.

–De acuerdo. Pero si intentas engañarme, iré a matarte enseguida.

–No te preocupes. – miró al cielo. –, Se lo prometí a unas personas muy importantes para mí.

Después de ello, la reina partió para recuperarse de sus heridas.

–Chicas... Aquí comienza mi redención y mi promesa. – caminó hacia el alba, iniciando su largo viaje por el mundo, como el legendario héroe del escudo.

* * *

_Y es todo por esta historia! Agradezco el apoyo y aceptación que tuvo. Sé que no le di tanta tortura al rey de mierda, pero considero que con la psicológica quedó bien. Gracias por sus comentarios en cada cap, pero sobre todo, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Nos leemos en otro fic!_

_Respondo reviews!_

**Lurker:** _Es a perspectivas su sufrimiento. Por otra parte, no tenía intención de ir más allá, debido a que no he leído la novela. Además es un AU, por lo que no puedo 100% fiel a la obra. Gracias por el tremendo spoiler :v_

**Saigo Linnear:** _E__sa era la idea xd Quería algo diferente a lo mostrado en el anime, digamos que un poco más real y pues estoy satisfecho con el resultado._

**Guest:** _I'm glad you like it! And I understand you, sometimes you need to read something more crude and realistic. Thank you for reading!_

**KILLZONERADEC:** _Me tardé, pero espero que lo extenso y contenido del capítulo final lo compensen, gracias por leer!_

**Phoenix wolf 6446:** _Casi que me lee la mente :v _

**Guest:** _Pues de alguna manera esa fue la idea, aunque no quería que simplemente muriera y se fuera todo alv, así que le agregué algo más. Espero te haya gustado!_

_Por útimo, agradezco los fav y follows, nos leemos en otra historia!_


	6. Epílogo

–Aquí estoy, tal y como te lo prometí.

Fitoria asintió, sentada en el trono de su reino sagrado.

–Las oleadas se han vuelto demasiado fuertes. Debemos hacer el ritual cuanto antes, pero...

–¿Pero? – preguntó Naofumi.

–Me preocupa que los héroes invocados sean demasiado débiles. No tendrán tiempo para hacerse más fuertes.

–Ya he pensado en ello. – sonrió. –, Les otorgaré mi poder a cada uno. De esa manera, podrán luchar sin problemas.

La reina lo observó en silencio. Hacer el ritual por sí sólo ya era un suicidio, pues consumiría incluso parte de su energía vital. Notó la determinación en los ojos del héroe y entonces lo supo; él lo haría sin importar las consecuencias.

–Entonces, comencemos.

Naofumi llevó a cabo el ritual de invocación, tal y como lo había planeado con Fitoria durante un tiempo. Círculos de magia de alto nivel aparecieron en el suelo, mientras se abría el portal entre los universos.

A pesar del gran poder que poseía, la invocación le estaba exigiendo todo de sí, ya que era de suma importancia que fueran héroes fuertes los que aparecieran.

Su vitalidad comenzó a descender, mientras poco a poco los nuevos santos comenzaban a aparecer.

Después de un largo y agotador ritual, los nuevos cuatro héroes fueron invocados. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a materializarse lentamente ante la mirada de Naofumi y Fitoria.

–Ha sido un éxito. – confirmó la reina, sintiendo el poder proviniendo de ellos.

–Fitoria. – dijo Naofumi, dándole la espalda. –Por favor, evita que mi historia se repita. Salven este mundo de la destrucción, se los encargo.

Ella se sorprendió al ver cómo dos personas estaban a lado del héroe. Una de ellas era una demihumana y la otra una filolial, igual que ella.

–¡Vinimos por ti, maestro! – Filo tomó su mano.

–Es hora de irnos, Amo Naofumi.

Tomó su mano sonriendo y él asintió.

–Sí, vamos. – después de esas palabras, su cuerpo se desvaneció como el polvo.

Los nuevos héroes finalmente aparecieron y las armas fueron a ellos. Aquel día comenzaba la historia de la nueva generación, que cargaba con el deseo de un héroe que alguna vez se perdió.


End file.
